


Boyfriend Chic

by paradossodimenta



Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hiyori steals juns hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Hiyori steals one of Jun's hoodies to stay warm.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Boyfriend Chic

“You know, I don’t normally like this kind of lazy fashion, but I think it has its perks.” 

“What are ya talkin’ about, Ohii-san?”

Jun was just taking the kettle off the burner in order to make them both some tea. Hiyori had been complaining about the chill from the early autumn air and Jun figured some tea would be just what they both needed to get the chill out of their limbs. Clearly Hiyori had other plans. 

The young man was wearing one of Jun’s already oversized blue hoodies and it made Hiyori look like a child playing dress up with the way the sleeves flopped over his hands. Jun had to say though that Hiyori looked kinda down right adorable wearing his hoodie. 

“Huh? What kinda perks?” he asked while pouring the hot water into their tea kettles. 

“You have to look~” Hiyori chimed, waiting impatiently for Jun to focus on him again before grinning as he pulled Bloody Mary out of Jun’s oversize hoodie pocket. “It’s not only a fashion forward dress made to look like your boyfriend’s hoodie, but it also doubles as storage for your fur child!” 

Hiyori looked so darn proud of himself for his genius that Jun couldn’t help but chuckle and walk over to give his boyfriend a peck before also kissing Mary on her head. “Does this mean you’re warm enough that you don’t need tea?”

“Of course not! My toes are still frozen, give me tea and cuddles and then maybe I’ll be warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fall fic. I've been having a lot of fun writing these just to test out character dynamics while still working on my bigger pieces. I hope yall are also enjoying them.


End file.
